1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a propulsion system nacelle that includes a thrust reverser, and more particularly relate to a propulsion system nacelle that includes a thrust reverser fan ramp.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a propulsion system that includes, for example, an engine (e.g., a gas turbine engine), a nacelle that at least partially surrounds the engine, and a pylon that connects the engine and the nacelle to a vehicle (e.g., an aircraft). In some instances, the nacelle includes a thrust reverser; the thrust reverser includes a plurality of blocker doors and a fan ramp aerodynamic surface; each of the plurality of blocker doors are movable between a stowed position and a deployed position; the blocker doors and the fan ramp aid in guiding an airstream to make a radially outward turn through an array of cascades when the blocker doors are disposed in their respective deployed positions during a thrust reversing operation; and a forward edge of each of the blocker doors abuts the fan ramp when the blocker doors are in their respective stowed positions. In some instances, there can be one or more small gaps that extend between the fan ramp and the forward edge of each blocker door when the blocker doors are in their respective stowed positions, and the presence of such gaps can cause increased drag and reduced optimal airstream paths. In some instances, the blocker doors are shaped differently from their optimal shape so as to reduce or eliminate such gaps. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.